Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~
Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ (モーニング娘。コンサートツアー2011春 新創世記 ファンタジーDX ～9期メンを迎えて～; Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Spring New Genesis Fantasy DX ~Welcome 9th Generation Members~) is Morning Musume's spring 2011 concert tour, and the first concert tour to feature the 9th generation members. The DVD was released on July 27, 2011, and the Blu-ray was released on August 17, 2011. Both the DVD and Blu-ray ranked at #7; the DVD sold 7,262 copies, while the Blu-ray sold 2,670 copies. A commemorative photobook was released for this concert, titled Morning Musume Live Shashinshuu "Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~" (モーニング娘。ライブ写真集「新創世記ファンタジーDX～9期メンを迎えて～」). It was released on August 9th, 2011. Tracklist DVD Tracklist= #OPENING #Maji Desu ka Ska! #Fantasy ga Hajimaru #VTR - Member Introduction #THE Manpower!!! #MC1 #Onna Gokoro to Nanto Yara - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika #1 Kara 10 Made Aishite Hoshii #I’m Lucky Girl #MC2 – “I asked a senpai!” Quiz Corner - Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon #Suki na Senpai - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon #Resonant Blue - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game #MC3 - Michishige Sayumi & Tanaka Reina #Sungoi My Birthday - Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Suzuki Kanon #Otomedley - Michishige Sayumi #*Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago #*Tsuugaku Ressha #*Rainbow Pink - Michishige Sayumi & Ikuta Erina #Moonlight Night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Sayashi Riho #Ai no Hono - Tanaka Reina #MC4 - Takahashi Ai & Sayashi Riho #Motto Aishite Hoshii no #Medley: #*Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai #*Nanchatte Ren'ai #*Kimagure Princess #MC5 #Medley: #*LOVE Machine #*Ikimasshoi! #*Ren'ai Revolution 21 #MC6 #Namidacchi ENCORE #Only you #MC7 - Members Outro #Bravo! Blu-ray Bonus Footage #Medley: #*Naichau Kamo #*Shouganai Yume Oibito #*Onna ni Sachi Are Featured Members *5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th Gen: Mitsui Aika *9th Gen: (Debut Concert) Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon Tour Schedule *Total: 32 Shows Trivia *This was Morning Musume's first concert to feature the 9th generation members. *The Morning Musume 10ki Member "Genki Jirushi" Audition was announced during the performance held on June 26. *Ishida Ayumi's 16th birthday event was inspired by this concert tour. Gallery AT-SSFDX.jpg|Takahashi Ai RN-SSFDX.jpg|Niigaki Risa RT-SSFDX.jpg|Tanaka Reina AM-SSFDX.jpg|Mitsui Aika MF-SSFDX.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki EI-SSFDX.jpg|Ikuta Erina RS-SSFDX.jpg|Sayashi Riho KS-SSFDX.jpg|Suzuki Kanon eE6phM4ARteAXE2U6ohL22DqT40.jpg|Takahashi Ai fc7DEYPn8jCixEVkuMat4Ph69n8.jpg|Niigaki Risa O6cRhgXGw2I3_FeW7588t9rvt_Q.jpg|Michishige Sayumi mGyf65fmWiMsNXqVOsSDAWsdKGk.jpg|Tanaka Reina 309590 10150420196320482 752793878 n.jpg|Mitsui Aika Mizuki.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki Eripon.jpg|Ikuta Erina Rihoriho.jpg|Sayashi Riho YsMJu2FMWCPVAagvh1Yb323jx9A.jpg|Suzuki Kanon Takahashi.jpg|Takahashi Ai Niigaki Risa.jpg|Niigaki Risa Michishige.jpg|Michishige Sayumi Tanaka Reina 123.jpg|Tanaka Reina Mitsui Aika 123.jpg|Mitsui Aika Fukumura.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki Ikuta.jpg|Ikuta Erina Sayashi.jpg|Sayashi Riho Suzuki.jpg|Suzuki Kanon 00000.jpg Knipse6png.jpg L_1dff4dfd.jpg Imagesmmwng.jpg UX77Ql.jpg 9th gen.jpg|Suki na Senpai 9th geesis.jpg|Only You Aika,Mizuki,kanon.jpg|Sungoi My Birthday maji desu ka ska.jpg|Maji Desu ka Ska Img20110709063050913.jpg Ll_20110606_morningmusume.jpg rainbow pink.jpg|Rainbow Pink ai no hono.jpg|Ai no Hono moonlight night.jpg|Moonlight Night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ 0_(1).jpg Oricon Charts Positions Total Reported Sales: 7,262 Blu-ray Total Reported Sales: 2,670 External Links *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:2011 DVDs Category:2011 Concerts Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:9 Members Line-Up Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Spring New Genesis Fantasy DX ~Welcome 9th generation members~ Category:Concert Photobooks Category:2011 Blu-rays Category:Morning Musume Blu-rays